Cazadores de Sombras y la snitch de plata
by white-spirit-of-darkness
Summary: AU. Clary Morgenstern llega a Hogwarts, ansiosa por descubrir su magia, pero el castillo es dueño de miles de secretos, secretos que la involucran a ella... y a su familia. Personajes de TID y TDA, denle una oportunidad.
1. Prólogo: Reunión familiar

Holi~ traigo una nueva historia, esta vez de mis cazadores favoritos en Hogwarts. Por si acaso, situó todo a los once años de Clary, en primer año. Tengo algunas sorpresas planeadas, no por nada le puse ese título, así que lo dejo a su imaginación. Esta probablemente será mi historia más larga, y también la que más tiempo me llevará.

Bueno, pasen y lean.

**Disclaimer**: los personajes, al menos casi todos, son de Cassandra Clare, y el universo es de J. K. Rowling, así que, dado que estoy segura de que estoy segura de que no soy ninguna de las dos, no puedo decir que esto es mío.

Acepto efectivo, galletas y tomatazos.

* * *

**Prólogo**

**Reunión** **familiar**

Clary levantó la cabeza y fruncio el ceño.

-Repiteme por qué tenemos que venir aquí -le espetó a su madre.

Jocelyn la miró con dureza, pero al instante suspiró. -Tu padre desea hablar contigo sobre tu colegio - dijo, apretando los dientes - Quiere que vayas a Beauxbatons.

-Yo iré a Hogwarts -la niña se cruzó de brazos y se detuvo, soltandose de su madre - No hay nada que discutir.

-Clarissa -Jocelyn la miró exasperada - En Hogwarts estudia Jonathan. Tu padre tiene sus razones para querer que vayas a Francia. Sólo hablemos con él, y...

-¿Por qué nadie quiere que esté con mi hermano? - arreglando su roja cabellera. A su padre no le gustaba que estuviera despeinada -Casi no lo recuerdo, y nos vemos una vez al año, en Navidad, y siempre tengo que permanecer a tu lado. Nunca he hablado de verdad con Jonathan.

Miró con reproche a su madre.

Clary abrió la boca, dispuesta a seguir peleando, pero vio la tristeza en los ojos verdes de Jocelyn, y se calló. Ambas siguieron caminando en silencio, hacia la mansión de los Morgenstern.

- Fue parte del acuerdo de divorcio, y tú lo sabes. Valentine se quedó con tu hermano y yo contigo.

* * *

-Bienvenidas -la voz aterciopelada de Valentine resono en el frío vestíbulo.

Valentine Morgenstern estaba de pie junto a las escaleras principales. Su cabello, rubio casi blanco, era una de las cosas más brillantes en el oscuro y tétrico cuarto. A su lado, un niño alto y delgado se apoyaba en la baranda , despreocupado. El parecido de Jonathan con su padre era similar al que tenía Clary con Jocelyn.

-Jonathan -Valentine miró con reproche al niño, que al instante se paró recto junto a su padre -Saluda a nuestras invitadas.

-Es un placer tenerlas aquí -dijo, poniendo un débil matiz de sarcasmo en su voz. Miró a su padre, quien asintió levemente- Pasen al comedor -indicó, emprendiendo la marcha.

Clary y Jocelyn dejaron sus capas de viaje a una elfina doméstica y entraron al comedor. La estancia estaba bastante más iluminada que el vestíbulo, pero aún así se sentía un ambiente inquietante . Clary tomó asiento a uno de los lados de la larga mesa, frente a su hermano, que le dedicó una sonrisa torcida. Valentine se sentó en la cabecera y Jocelyn al otro extremo.

-¿Y bien? ¿A quién esperas, Valentine? -Jocelyn no intentaba esconder la hostilidad en su voz, cosa que sorprendió a Clary. La niña miró alrededor . Había tres puestos más. Jonathan se encogió de hombros cuando ella lo miró.

-Deben estar por llegar -contestó Valentine tranquilamente-Son sólo unos conocidos a los que invité para que conozcan a Clarissa -ella se echó hacia atrás cuando su padre la miró.

-¿Amo? -otra elfina apareció en la puerta- la familia Lovelace está aquí.

Valentine hizo un gesto con la mano, y la elfina se apartó para dar paso a tres personas, un hombre, una mujer y una niña rubia algo mayor que Clary.

-Jacob -Valentine se levantó y caminó a él encuentro de los recién llegados- Adamaris. Y Jessamine -añadió, haciendo una leve reverencia a la niña, que sonrió encantada- Es un placer tenerles aquí. Pasen, deseo presentarles a mi familia.

La familia tomó asiento. La niña llamada Jessamine se sentó a lado de Clary , y le sonrió. Más de cerca, Clary podía apreciar sus finos rasgos delicados y femeninos, que, junto c on sus rizos pálidos y sus ojos almendrados, la hacían parecer una muñeca de porcelana. Jessamine llevaba un vestido azul oscuro con volcados que resaltaba sus aires de princesa. Clary notó la mirada atenta de la niña, y se percató de que Jessamine tenía el ceño fruncido. Antes de que pudiera decir nada, la niña le habló.

-El rosa pálido no es tu color -le dijo dulcemente-Te quedaría mucho mejor un ocre, o un beige o un blanco.

-El vestido lo eligió mi mamá -le respondió, ruborizada.

-Ya veo-murmuró la rubia, distraída.

-Al parecer se han hecho amigas -comentó Valentine- Ella es Clarissa, mi segunda hija. Clary -le dijo- Jessie y sus padres están aquí para hablarte de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons.

-Yo estudió ahí -la niña parecía encantada de que todos la mirasen- Mis padres se conocieron en su época de estudiantes, y sería maravilloso verte por esos pasillos. Pronto empezaré segundo año, y...

-¡No! -Clary interrumpió a Jessamine, que le dio una mirada asesina- Quiero decir, agradezco su interés en mi educación, pero yo iré a Hogwarts.

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el comedor. Valentine lucía tranquilo, pero algo en su postura delataba la rabia que sentía. Jocelyn no levantaba la vista, y la familia Lovelace se miraba entre sí, confusa. Sólo Jonathan se veía realmente tranquilo.

-La discusión está cerrada -Jocelyn se puso de pie bruscamente y sacó su varita- Clarissa irá a Hogwarts en septiembre. No hay nada que añadir. Nos vamos -Clary se levantó y se acercó a su madre- Gracias por tu hospitalidad, Valentine. Señor y Señora Lovelace, lamentamos que se hayan tomado la molestia de viajar por las puras. Jessamine, lamento que no tengas una nueva amiga en tu colegio.

-¿Nadie se acuerda de mí? -preguntó Jonathan con fingido resentimiento

Jocelyn se detuvo de golpe, y se giró. De la varita que aún sostenía saltaron algunas chispas.

-Jonathan -su madre miró al niño, que sonreía burlón- Verás a tu hermana mucho tiempo de ahora en adelante.

Salió, arrastrando a Clary con ella.


	2. 1: La varita escoge al mago

Aquí traigo el siguiente capi, ojalá les guste, plis, dejen un review, es gratis. si alguien sabe quien es el niño con que Clary se tropieza en el andén, le regalaré un tomatito :)

**Disclaimer**: los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, el universo es de J.K. Rowling, solo la idea es mía, y bla, bla, bla, ya saben el resto.

* * *

**Capítulo uno**

**La varita escoge al mago**

Clary daba saltitos de emoción mientras su madre le ponía la capa de viaje. Aún faltaban algunas horas para que el Expreso de Hogwarts partiera, pero su madre y ella primero tenían que ir al callejón Diagon para conseguirle una varita. Jocelyn mascullaba cosas inentendibles mientras tomaba a Clary de la mano y se desaparecían juntas.

La niña odiaba la sensación que la desaparición le provocaba. Se sentía atrapada en un tubo de goma que le impedía respirar bien, pero todo eso valía la pena si significaba salir de la asfixiante mansión Fairchild, y aún más si iba a un lugar lleno de magia, de la magia que ella podría hacer y a la que su madre temía.

El sentimiento de aplastamiento terminó de pronto. Conteniendo las ganas de vomitar, Clary abrió los ojos y parpadeó al encontrarse de frente a la luz del amanecer. Estaban en el callejón Diagon, de pie junto a la puerta de Ollivander's. La tienda era estrecha y de mal aspecto. Cuando entraron, Clary tuvo una sensación extraña, como si hubiese entrado en una biblioteca muy estricta.

-Buenas días –dijo una voz amable.

Un anciano estaba ante ellas; sus ojos, grandes y pálidos, brillaban como lunas en la penumbra del local.

-Hola –dijo Clary con torpeza.

-Clarissa Morgenstern –dijo el hombre, que Clary supuso era Ollivander- Sí, pensaba que no irías a Hogwarts este año. Tardaron mucho en venir. Tienes los ojos de Jocelyn –observó, pensativo, mirando ahora a su madre- Recuerdo a la perfección el día en que viniste a comprar tu primera varita. Veintiséis centímetros, sauce y pluma de fénix, elástica. Buena varita.

El señor Ollivander se acercó a Clary.

-¿Diestra o zurda? –le preguntó, sacando una cinta métrica del bolsillo

-Diestra – respondió, mientras le medía de la mano al codo, del hombro al codo, del hombro al piso.

-Cada varita es única –dijo Ollivander, buscando entre las cajas alargadas apiladas hasta el techo- No hay dos varitas iguales, así como no hay dos magos o brujas iguales. La varita escoge al mago. No hay excepción.

Le tendió una varita –Prueba esta. Acebo y pluma de fénix, veintiocho centímetros, flexible.

Clary la tomó, e iba a agitarla, pero el señor Ollivander se la quitó.

-No, no –dijo- Mejor esta otra. Cedro y lienzo de dragón. Veinticuatro centímetros y medio. Semi flexible.

Los minutos pasban y Clary se impacientaba. Una no tan pequeña pila de varitas ya probadas se alzaba lentamente en una silla.

-Tal vez… -el señor Ollivander meditaba- Quizá…-fue hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, y siguió hablando- Tengo aquí una combinación bastante inusual, ceibo y pelo de unicornio, veintisiete centímetros y tres cuartos, flexible, buena para encantamientos. Me pregunto…

Salió, llevando otra varita que le tendió a Clary. La niña la tomó, fastidiada, pero al instante abrió mucho los ojos. Sentía calor en sus dedos, un calor que provenía de la misma varita. Actuando por impulso, levantó la varita y la agitó. Surgió una corriente de destellos plateados y dorados, que llenaron la tienda de luz. Podía sentir la varita, ya no como un pedazo de madera, sino como una extensión de su mano derecha, donde siempre le había correspondido estar. Bajó la varita, y sonrió, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Jocelyn no parecía contenta. Abrió la boca para preguntar qué sucedía, pero su madre la calló con una mirada.

-Muy bien –dijo Jocelyn, dirigiéndose al señor Ollinvander- Encontramos la pareja perfecta para Clarissa.

Su madre pagó la varita y salieron de la tienda. Apenas estuvieron fuera, Jocelyn se la quitó y la guardó en su caja, como si dejarla en poder de Clary fuera arriesgarse a un desastre de proporciones mundiales.

-¡Sliky! –Su madre llamó a su elfina doméstica, que apareció al instante- Trae el baúl de Clary.

Con un chasquido de dedos l elfina hizo lo que le ordenaban, y desapareció. Caminaron por el callejón, para después salir por el Caldero Chorreante hacia el Londres muggle.

El trayecto a pie a King Cross estuvo marcado por un silencio tenso por parte de Jocelyn, y resentido por el lado de Clary. Las preguntas se arremolinaban en la cabeza de la pelirroja, que sabía que, aunque las formulara, no tendría respuestas.

Jocelyn se detuvo a poner el baúl en un carrito. Tomó a la niña de la mano y caminó directo a la barrera entre los andenes nueve y diez. Clary cerró los ojos. Su madre le había explicado, a regañadientes, todo lo que ella hbía querido saber sobre Hogwarts, incluyendo como se entraba al andén nueve y tres cuartos, pero no quería ver la superficie aparentemente sólida de la barrera acercarse antes de que la atravesaran. Cuando abrió los ojos otra vez, lo que vio la dejó fascinada.

Una locomotora de vapor, de color escarlata, esperaba en el andén lleno de gente. Un rótulo decía: "Expreso de Hogwarts, 11h". El humo de la locomotora se elevaba sobre las cabezas de la ruidosa multitud, mientras que gatos de todos los colores iban y venían entre las piernas de la gente. Las lechuzas se llamaban unas a otras, con un malhumorado ulular, por encima del ruido de las charlas y el movimiento de los pesados baúles.

Los primeros vagones estaban ya repletos de estudiantes. Clary, sorprendida, miró el reloj de la pared. Faltaban cinco minutos para las once de la mañana. Se soltó de su madre, maravillada. Dio unos pasos hacia delante y casi se choca con un niño de pelo extrañamente plateado que llevaba un gato, gris azulado con cara de mal humor, en los brazos. Volteó, tratando de orientarse, cuando oyó una voz conocida.

-Clarissa

Jonathan la miraba, divertido. Clary frunció el ceño. Él siempre estaba sonriendo. Su hermano llevaba ya puesta la túnica de Hogwarts, con el escudo de Slyntherin combinando con su pálida piel.

-No sabía que ibas a Slyntherin –le dijo, a modo de saludo

-No sabía que Jocelyn te dejaría venir -le respondió sin inmutarse

-Creo que no sabemos mucho sobre el otro -observó Clary- Yo ni siquiera sabía que estudias en Hogwarts

Una mano se cerró sobre el brazo de la niña y la sacudió con fuerza. Clary volteó, y se topó con los brillantes ojos verdes de Jocelyn, que la miraban con enfado.

-¡No te vuelvas a soltar así! -le chilló su madre, histérica- ¡Pudo haberte pasado algo!

-Veo que no confías en mí para proteger a mi hermana -le espetó Jonathan con resentimiento

-Tú eres un niño -dijo Jocelyn, cargando de veneno cada palabra- Y nunca te confiaré a mi hija. Clary, ve al tren.

La niña no esperó que se lo repitieran. Empujó el carrito lejos de su madre y su hermano, buscando algún compartimiento libre. Encontró uno hacia la mitad del tren, y trató de subir el baúl por la puerta del vagón, consiguiendo alzarlo tan solo unos pocos centimetros antes de dejarlo caer.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

Un niño de cabello castaño, ojos oscuros y gafas la miraba con amabilidad. Era alto, y vestía como un muggle, con una camiseta que ponía "Convención del cómic y anime 2007". Sonreía.

-Sí, gracias.

-Eh, Rebecca -llamó el niño- Ven -se giró hacia ella- Me llamo Simon, ¿y tú?

-Clarissa, pero todos me dicen Clary -le respondió- ¿Primer año?

-Sip -una chica apareció al lado de Simon- Ella es Rebecca, mi hermana. Va a tercero.

Los hermanos se parecían mucho, a diferencia de Clary y Jonathan. Ambos tenían el cabello café oscuro, y ambos se veían amigables. Entre los tres subieron el baúl de Clary al tren.

-Gracias -dijo ella, jadeando por el esfuerzo

-No hay de qué -murmuró Simon- Hey, ¿puedo sentarme contigo?

-Claro -le sonrió- Tenía pensado estar con mi hermano, pero seguro él no quiere a su hermana menor detrás suyo.

-¿Tienes un hermano? -le preguntó Rebecca -¿Quién?

-Se llama Jonathan –la expresión de la chica se ensombreció- ¿Qué tiene?

-Tu hermano es un idiota -masculló ella- Solo vive para jugar bromas pesadas y molestar a todo aquel que puede

-Oh. No lo sabía

-Él nunca mencionó que tenía una hermana. -observó Rebecca

-Nuestros padres están separados -aclaró la niña- Quizá ´por eso

-Ya veo

Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre el trío. Clary no dejaba de darle vuelta a las palabras de Rebecca. Su hermano, el abusón de la clase. No tenía sentido, al menos no para ella. Pero casi no conocía al niño de pelo blanco y ojos negros, así que no podía decir nada. La chica se despidió de ellos y ambos subieron al tren en silencio.

Total, lo que fuera su hermano no era de su incumbencia. Oyó una voz familiar gritar su nombre y encontró a su madre diciendo adiós con la mano. El tren se movía, cada vez más rápido. Apretó la nariz contra la ventana, deseando ver a Jocelyn hasta que el tren diera la vuelta, pero en un pestañeo su madre se había ido.

* * *

¿Y bien? ¿Me merezco un review? Porfa, no cuesta nada


	3. 2: El viaje hasta el castillo

**N/a**: ¡Holi! Ya me habían reclamado varias veces que me demoraba en actualizar, así que traje un capítulo más largo, y les doy un pequeño aviso. Todos los días sábado, subiré un capítulo, y los días domingo, una especie de "extra", algo que tenga que ver con la historia, pero que no vaya a aparecer dentro de ella. Ya lo verán mañana, en el capítulo 2,5: La Selección de Jace Herondale. Así, tienen dos capítulos por semana, y yo puedo escribirlos en el transcurso de todos los otros días.

La pregunta del capítulo de hoy es: ¿Quiénes son las niñas que acompañan a Clary y Simon en los botes? Al que acierte le daré una pluma de fénix.

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes son de Cassandra Clare, el universo es de J. , yo solo creo interminables historias con ellos.(Ya quisiera ser una de las dos).

* * *

Clary se dejó caer en el asiento, frente a Simon. El niño la miraba, sonriente.

-No te preocupes por tu hermano –le dijo- Rebecca siempre se queja por todo, pero no creo que en realidad él sea así. ¿Cuál es tu apellido?

-Morgenstern –le respondió, desanimada- Mis padres están separados, pero mi padre quiso que yo lleve su apellido.

Simon estalló en risas. Clary lo miró, sorprendida y ofendida. -¿Qué es tan divertido?

-¿Sabías que hay dos chicos llamados Jonathan a los que mi hermana pudo haberse referido? –Paró de reírse por un momento, se levantó y salió del compartimiento- ¡Rebecca!

La castaña entró después de unos segundos, con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres, Simon? –le preguntó, molesta

-¿A qué Jonathan te referías cuando le dijiste eso a Clary? –Simon estaba serio- Porque su apellido es Morgenstern, y podrías haberte referido al chico Herondale…

-¿Morgenstern? –Rebecca se sonrojó de repente- Yo hablaba de Jonathan Herondale, alias Jace señor insoportable. Tu hermano –añadió, volteándose hacia Clary-, entra en l categoría de casi santo. Nunca ha hecho algo que vaya en contra de las normas. Aún así, yo no me fio de esa rata de Slytherin –vio la expresión de Clary y se corrigió- De tu hermano. Es demasiado… tranquilo. Siempre solo, pero sus compañeros lo adoran. Es como si los controlase a todos. Nicole Kingsmill y Daniel Roberts, por ejemplo. Le siguen a todas partes, a pesar de que él no muestra ningún interés en ellos.

-Oh –esa información la había perturbado más que la anterior- Yo… gracias por decírmelo.

-No hay de qué –Rebecca parecía arrepentida de haberle contado- Adiós.

Se quedaron en silencio por algunos minutos. Clary pensaba en lo que había dicho Rebecca. Ahora todo encajaba, pues a ella se le había hecho rara la idea de su hermano molestando a alguien para burlarse de esa persona. Pero, pensar en Jonathan como en el líder, aquel al que todos seguían, sin siquiera tener que esforzarse… era mil veces más fácil.

-Soy mitad mago –Simon hablaba, como para quitar la atmósfera densa- Mi padre era un mago, pero él murió hace algunos años. Mi madre nos crió a Rebecca y a mí como si fuéramos muggles, aunque nunca nos ocultó nada. Siempre estuve ansioso por venir a Hogwarts.

Clary apartó la mirada de la ventanilla. Simon le sonreía, sincero, esperando que ella dijera algo.

-Mis padres se separaron hace once años, cuando yo aún era un bebé –Clary no sabía mucho sobre su pasado, pero tenía cierta información que había conseguido de antiguas cartas y diarios que su madre no sabía que ella encontró.- Mi madre casi no habla de cuando mi padre y ella vivían juntos, peor de mi hermano, y estoy segura de que le encantaría que yo fuera una squib, aunque no tengo ni idea de por qué.

-Tal vez ella considera que esta vida es peligrosa.

-No sé –admitió Clary- Nunca le he preguntado, pero creo que ella teme que todo lo malo se manifieste a través de mi padre y mi hermano. Es como si los odiara.

-Las personas ocultan secretos –Dijo Simon, suave- Mi madre nos confesó, antes de que Rebecca viniera a Hogwarts, que ella consideró la posibilidad de escondernos todo. No lo hizo, porque pensó que esto es lo que somos, es parte de nosotros. Tu madre debe tener sus razones, o quizás todo tiene que ver más con ella que contigo. Pero al menos te dejó venir, no te escondió nada que tuvieras que saber.

-Es bueno hablar contigo –Clary le sonrió- En mi casa, solo hablo con mi elfina doméstica, Sliky. Nunca salgo, y no tenía amigos.

Antes de que Simon pudiera responder, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Un niño rubio, mayor que ellos, de ojos dorados y pose orgullosa, estaba ahí, de pie, jadeando como si hubiera corrido. A los pocos segundos, tres niños más aparecieron, jadeando también.

El niño que llegó segundo fulminó con la mirada al rubio, que fingió no darse cuenta. El chico resopló, y Clary vio sus ojos azules, en contraste con su pelo negro azabache. Los otros dos estaban detrás de ellos, como cuidándoles las espaldas, un niño que tenía los ojos azules y cabello negro, lo cual debió haberle hecho parecerse al segundo pero había algo que les diferenciaba, la forma en que se movían, sus expresiones y la edad. Clary reconoció al cuarto chico, era el mismo con el que casi chocó en el andén, con su cabello y sus ojos plateados era difícil no recordarle. Su expresión era amble pero reservada, su rostro, ahora que Clary se fijaba bien, tenía rasgos asiáticos. El extraño grupo se quedó parado en la puerta, en silencio, por algunos segundos.

-¿Eres la hermana de Jonathan Morgenstern? –le preguntó al fin el rubio

-Lo soy –le respondió Clary- ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Mi nombre es Jace Herondale –el rubio parecía aburrido- Él –dijo, señalando al chico mayor- es Alec Lightwood.

-Yo soy Will Herondale –terció el otro pelinegro- Él es Jem Carstairs. ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

-Soy Clary Morgenstern –miró a Simon- Él es SImon…

-Lewis –completó el otro, fastidiado por la llegada de los niños

-Tú hermano no se parece a ti, en nada –dijo el chico llamado Will- Quiero decir, tú eres pelirroja, y tu hermano es rubio, además de que la forma en que hablas...

-¿Qué quieren? -les preguntó Clary, de mal humor- Si solo vinieron para hablar de mi hermano...

-Deberían irse -completó Simon

-No es tu asunto -Jace le miró, entre molesto y aburrido- Solo queríamos conocer a la hermanita pequeña de ese idiota. -le sonrió burlón a Clary, que tuvo que contenerse para no darle una bofetada.

-Tal vez sería mejor dejarles en paz -dijo Alec, hablando por primera vez- Ya la conocemos, ya comprobamos que era cierto lo que me dijo Rebecca -se volvió hacia Simon- Tú eres su hermano, ¿cierto?

Simon dio una seca cabezada. Clary vio como los dos niños Herondale intercambiaban algunas miradas.

-¿Son hermanos? -preguntó, señalando a Jace y Will, que retrocedieron, horrorizados.

-¡Por supuesto que no! -exclamaron al unísono

-Son parientes, aunque muy lejanos -le confió Jem- Odian admitirlo, tal como puedes ver.

-Yo soy su tío -Will la miró, y sonrió con suficiencia- Si se analizan nuestros árboles genealógicos, se puede ver que yo estoy en una rama más alta que la de él.

-Pero soy mayor que tú -protestó Jace- Además, todos sabemos que soy mejor que tú. Si aún insistes en lo contrario, William, podríamos tener un duelo, tú y yo. Solo varitas, nada de contacto. ¿Qué dices?

Alec bufó, e intervino. -Jace, esto no es necesario-

-Calla, Alexander -dijo Jace sin mirarlo- Debo mantener el orgullo de la familia, aún si eso significa volverme en contra de sus miembros menos honorables.

-Por una vez, estoy de acuerdo con Jace -terció Wil. El rubio lo miró, desconcertado. Entonces entendió lo que había querido decir, e hizo ademán de sacar la varita. Alec le detuvo, viéndose agobiado. Parecía que todos ellos se habían olvidado que Clary y Simon estaban ahí. Ella se aclaró la garganta, y al instante Jace y Will dejaron de discutir.

-Alec tiene razón -dijo Jem- Debemos irnos

Tomó a Will por la parte de atrás de su camiseta, y tiró de él fuera del compartimiento. Alec suspiró, aliviado, cuando Jace salió detrás de ellos. Hizo un gesto vago de despedida, y salió también.

-Se han ido -murmuró Simon, levantándose para cerrar la puerta- Mi hermana me contó sobre ellos cuatro. Los dos Herondale, para empezar. No sabían de la existencia del otro hasta que vinieron a Hogwarts. Cuando llegaron, se odiaron de inmediato, a pesar de que constantemente se meten en problemas juntos, arrastrando a esos otros dos chicos consigo. Alec Lightwood, por ejemplo. Es el mayor de todos ellos; va al año de Rebecca, por eso se conocen. Aún así, siempre se queda detrás de Jace, como un perrito faldero. Por lo que me ha contado mi hermana, él y el otro chico, Jem, se encargan de que los Herondale no se maten entre sí.

-Oh -Clary no sabía que más decir- Es raro, que haya dos personas tan parecidas. Jace y Will, quiero decir. Aunque también Alec y Jem.

-Si tú lo dices -Simon se encogió de hombros levemente- En lo personal los encuentro tontos, a los Herondale. Los otros dos chicos, tal vez estarían mejor lejos de ellos.

Clary iba a discutir, pero en aquel momento se volvió a abrir la puerta del compartimiento, y una niña entró, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Está Alec por aquí? -la niña era de una belleza impresionante; brillante cabello negro lacio que le llegaba a la cintura, piel pálida y ojos negros profundos que contrastaban. Llevaba pantalones vaqueros ajustados, una blusa roja sin magas y botas negras altas. -Me dijeron que él vino a este compartimiento. Soy su hermana -añadió- Me llamo Isabelle Lightwood.

Simon parecía haberse quedado sin aire, así que fue Clary la que respondió.

-Se marchó hace un rato, no dijo a donde.

-Um, gracias -dijo la niña- ¿Primer año?

-Sí -respondió Clary- Los dos, ¿y tú?

-Igualmente- la niña dejó sus ojos negros vagar por las paredes- Buenos, si ven a Alec, por favor avísenme.

-De acuerdo.

Isabelle salió y cerró la puerta. Simon se recobró de su estupor, parpadeando. Clary rodó los ojos, molesta. Decidió no hacer comentarios.

Las horas pasaban. A la una de la tarde, llegó la bruja que empujaba el carrito de la comida, y Clary, que siempre había tenido dinero a su disposición, compró un poco de todo. Simon la miró, boquiabierto, cuando entró de vuelta la compartimiento con los brazos llenos de golosinas. Ranas de chocolate, varitas de regaliz, pasteles con forma de cladero, empanadas de calabaza, y alverjas de todos los sabores. Pasaron un buen rato, unas dos horas, retándose el uno al otro a probar las pepitas de todos los sabores, riéndose cada vez que al contrario le salía una asquerosa. Era sensación agradable, pensó Clary. Tener alguien de su edad, alguien con quien reírse y jugar...

La puerta del compartimiento se abrió por tercera vez. Una chica de cabello castaño y ojos cafés les miraba. Era bajita, pero se veía fuerte y decidida.

-Hola -les sonrió- ¿Primer año, cierto? -al ver que asentían, añadió- Soy Charlotte Fairchild, prefecta de la casa de Ravenclaw. Se me ordenó que les avisara a los de primer año que llegaremos en breve, para que puedan ponerse las túnicas. -pareció fijarse por primera vez en Clary y su boca se abrió en sorpresa- Tú eres la hija de Jocelyn -le dijo, medio atontada- Nuestras familias están relacionadas.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa antes de salir. Simon la miró, con una ceja arqueada.

-El apellido de soltera de mi madre era Fairchild -le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros- Tenemos que cambiarnos.

-Sí -Simon meditó- Cámbiate tú primero, yo esperaré en el pasillo.- dicho esto, salió.

Clary buscó en su baúl la túnica. Se la puso, nerviosa. Faltaba poco para llegar al colegio, y los últimos rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas de la ventana. Dejó entrar a Simon, y salió al pasillo. Podía ver las siluetas de los ocupantes de los distintos compartimientos, al parecer todos se cambiaban en ese momento. Simon abrió la puerta y ella entró. Él estaba considerablemente más pálido. No hablaron en lo que quedaba del trayecto. Una voz resonó en todo el tren.

-Llegremos a Hogwarts dentro de cinco minutos. Por favor, dejen su equipaje en el tren, se lo llevará separado al colegio.

Llenaron sus bolsillos con lo que quedaba de golosinas, y salieron al pasillo para unirse a la multitud que se apresuraba en salir.

El tren se detuvo lentamente. Todos empujaban para salir al pequeño y oscuro andén. Clary se estremeció en el frío aire de la noche.

-¡Los de primer año! ¡Primer año! ¡Los de primer año por aquí! -una voz alta y ronca llamaba. Clary y Simon se abrieron paso a empujones, hacia donde todos los de primer año caminaban. Caminaron por un oscuro y estrecho sendero. Clary podía oír a Simon resbalar a su lado. Le iba a decir algo, pero se olvidó de lo que era cuando el sendero se abrió directo a un lago negro. En la punta de una alta montaña, al otro lado, se alzaba el castillo, con sus muchas ventanas y torres. Era una visión impresionante. Una flotilla de botes esperaba alineados en el agua. Clary Y Simon subieron a uno, seguidos de dos niñas a las que no conocían; una de cabello castaño ondulado e inteligentes ojos grises, y una morena, de ojos oscuros que a simple vista parecían negros, pero eran castaño oscuro. Ambas niñas se veían nerviosas, al igual que todos los demás en los botecitos.

El pequeño grupo se movió al mismo tiempo, en dirección al castillo. Clary se fijó por primera vez en el que conducía el grupo. Era un hombre gigantesco, con una maraña de pelo castaño desordenado y enredado.

-Es Hagrid -le murmuró Simon en el oído, haciéndole cosquillas- Guardián de las Llaves y Terrenos de Hogwarts. Me lo dijo Rebecca.

Los botes los llevaron hasta un pequeño muelle subterráneo, donde bajaron y siguieron a Hagrid por un pasadizo de roca, hasta una explanada de césped suave y húmedo, ante la puerta del castillo. Subieron por unas escaleras de piedra, y se detuvieron frente a unas inmensas puertas de roble. Hagrid se adelantó y tocó tres veces la puerta del castillo.

* * *

Si se han dado cuenta, he tratado de apegarme lo más posible en las descripciones, llegando a copiar ciertas partes directamente del libro uno de Harry Potter. Lo digo para que no sea plagio U_u

Por favor, dejen un review, no les cuesta nada, si vieron... no sean malos.


	4. 2,5: La Selección de Jace

N/a: Aquí está, la Selección de los chicos Herondale... algunos personajes los creé yo, solo para rellenar, por si acaso. La pregunta de hoy es: ¿Cuáles son los personajes que yo creé? Al que acierte le daré una piedra de luz mágica.

**Disclaimer**: No soy Cassandra Clare, ni J. .

* * *

**La Selección de Jace Herondale**

La profesora McGonagall los guió al Gran Comedor a través del vestíbulo. Pasaron por las inmensas puertas dobles, y todo el grupo se quedó sin respiración.

El comedor estaba iluminado por miles y miles de velas que flotaban sobre las cabezas de cientos de estudiantes, sentados a cuatro mesas largas, alineadas una junto a la otra. Al fondo había una tarima, y sobre ella, en una mesas alargada, se sentaban los profesores. La profesora los condujo hasta el frente, y los hizo formar una fila, mirando al resto del colegio, de espaldas a los maestros. Jace buscó a Alec con la mirada. Su amigo estaba sentado en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ansioso. Se calmó un poco. Recordó lo que Alec le había contado en una carta el año pasado, al día siguiente de que él entrara a Hogwarts. No tenía por qué preocuparse. McGonagall puso un taburete de tres patas frente a ellos, y encima colocó el raído Sombrero Seleccionador. Al instante el silencio cayó sobre el Gran Comedor, y Jace vio como el sombrero tomaba vida, y empezaba a cantar.

_Oh, podrás pensar que no soy bonito,_

_pero no juzgues por lo que ves._

_Me comeré a mí mismo si puedes encontrar_

_un sombrero más inteligente que yo._

_Puedes tener bombines negros,_

_sombreros altos y elegantes._

_Pero yo soy el Sombrero Seleccionador de Hogwarts_

_y puedo superar a todos._

_No hay nada escondido en tu cabeza_

_que el Sombrero Seleccionador no pueda ver._

_Así que pruébame y te diré_

_dónde debes estar._

_Puedes pertenecer a Gryffindor,_

_donde habitan los valientes._

_Su osadía, temple y caballerosidad_

_ponen aparte a los de Gryffindor._

_Puedes pertenecer a Hufflepuff_

_donde son justos y leales._

_Esos perseverantes Hufflepuff_

_de verdad no temen el trabajo pesado._

_O tal vez a la antigua sabiduría de Ravenclaw,_

_Si tienes una mente dispuesta,_

_porque los de inteligencia y erudición_

_siempre encontrarán allí a sus semejantes._

_O tal vez en Slytherin_

_harás tus verdaderos amigos._

_Esa gente astuta utiliza cualquier medio_

_para lograr sus fines._

_¡Así que pruébame! ¡No tengas miedo!_

_¡Y no recibirás una bofetada!_

_Estás en buenas manos (aunque yo no las tenga)._

_Porque soy el Sombrero Pensante._

Aplaudieron, Jace buscó a Alec con al mirada, sonriendo. El niño le devolvió la sonrisa. Ambos sabían que era lo que pensaba el otro: Alec estaba en la casa perfecta.

-¡Blackthorn, Helen! -dijo la profesora McGonagall, y una niña rubia y con orejas puntiagudas se adelantó y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora le puso el sombrero, que le cayó encima de los ojos.

-¡Hufflepuff! -gritó el sombrero al cabo de unos instantes. La mesa de la derecha aplaudió cuando Helen corrió a sentarse con ellos.

-¡Carstairs, James!

Un niño de pelo plateado salió de la fila y caminó al frente. Era el niño que estaba con Will en el tren, Jace le reconoció fácilmente. Vio como McGonagall le ponía el sombrero. Tras unos largos momentos, el sombrero gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

La mesa más alejada de la izquierda estalló en vivas. El niño salió de debajo del sombrero, miró a Will y corrió a reunirse con sus compañeros.

Algunos niños pasaron. Y entonces..

-¡Herondale, Jonathan!

Él ya estaba preparado para que lo llamaran de esa forma. Caminó, manteniendo la cabeza alta, mirando a todos con suficiencia. Se sentó en el taburete, y la profesora le puso el sombreo Seleccionador.

-Mm, no será difíciñ -dijo una vocecita en su oído- Veo tú determinación, tu valor... tú serás...¡Gryffindor!

Jace supo de inmediato que la última palabra la había gritado al todo el comedor. Se levantó, y la profesora McGonagall le quitó el sombrero. Caminó, triunfante, en dirección a la mesa de su nueva casa. El amigo de Will le miraba, sonriendo, y con gestos le invitó a sentarse a su lado. Ninguno había dicho nada, cuando llamaron al siguiente.

-¡Herondale, William!

Algunos se miraron, confusos. Will tomó asiento, y casi al instante de que le pusieron el sombrero, este gritó:

-¡Gryffindor!

James sonrió y se unió a los aplausos. Will caminó hacia ellos, sonriendo con arrogancia. Jace frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada. Este pariente suyo empezaba a sser molesto.

-¡Kingsmill, Nicole!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Kyle, Jordan!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Malfoy, Scorpius!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Morgenstern, Jonathan!

Un niño de cabello blanco y una sonrisa torcida se sentó en el banco. Jace no podía quitarse una sensación de desconfianza al ver aquella mueca.

-¡Slytherin!

Jace vio como el niño se sentaba, lejos de todos.

-¡Potter, Albus!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Roberts, Daniel!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Rosales, Jaime!

-¡Slytherin!

Los nuevos Slytherin se reunieron con Jonathan, pero él los envió lejos con un gesto.

Sospechoso.

-¡Verlac, Sebastian!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Weasley, Rose!

-!Ravenclaw!

Esa fue la última niña. La profesora McGonagall se llevó el sombreo y el taburete. Y Dumbledore se puso de pie.

Sería un buen año. Jace sonrió para sus adentros. Muy divertido.

* * *

Plis, dejen review!


	5. 3: La Selección

Holi~ Sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar, pero en realidad no fue mi culpa. Ok, sí lo fue, en parte, sucede que he tenido muchos (en realidad sólo algunos) compromisos familiares, you know. Además tuve un pequeño gran problema de inspiración: todo lo que escribía me parecía malo, lo borraba, no progresaba... ya se hacen una idea. Bueno, mejor tarde que nunca: Aquí está su capítulo.

* * *

Clary parpadeó por la luz cuando se abrieron las puertas dobles. Una mujer alta, de cabello negro y túnica verde esmeralda, esperaba allí. Se veía como alguien con quien era mejor no buscar problemas.

-Los de primer año, Profesora McGonagall -dijo Hagrid, su voz profunda, como si ese fuese un gran momento.

-Yo los llevaré desde aquí.

El vestíbulo de entrada era tan grande como una casa entera. Habían antorchas en las paredes de piedra, el techo era tan alto que Clary no alcanzaba a verlo, y una escalera de mármol, frente a ellos, conducía a los pisos de arriba. Todos siguieron a la profesora McGonagall a través del vestíbulo. Clary oía el rumor de cientos de voces a su derecha, de un portal. Ella asumió que el resto del colegio estaría reunido allí, pero la profesora los guió a una pequeña habitación vacía, fuera del vestíbulo. Se reunieron, acercándose unos a otros, nerviosos y asustados.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo la profesora McGonagal- El banquete de inicio de año tendrá lugar en unos minutos, pero antes de que ustedes ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para una de las cuatro casas de Hogwarts. Esta es una ceremonia muy importante, ya que mientras estudien aquí, sus casas serán cmo sus familias. Recibirán clases con la casa que les toque, dormirán en los dormitorios de sus casas y pasarán sus tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

Las cuatro casas son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada una tiene su noble historia, y cada una ha producido famosos brujas y magos. Mientras estén en Hogwarts, sus triunfos ganarán puntos para sus casa, mientras que con cada infracción los perderán. Al final de año, la casa que más puntos haya acumulado será premiada con la Copa de las Casas, un gran honor. Espero que todos ustedes sean un orgullo para la casa que les toque.

La Ceremonia de Selección empezará en breve, frente al resto de colegio. Les sugiero que se arreglen lo mejor posible.

Clary tragó saliva y miró a su alrededor. Simon se había puesto blanco como la cera. La niña de cabello castaño y ojos grises que les había acompañado en el bote hablaba con sigo misma, muy rápido. Todos parecían nerviosos. Incluso Isabelle Lightwood se notaba alterada.

-Esperen aquí, por favor -dijo la profesora.

Salió de la habitación. Clary trató de calmarse.

-¿Cómo es la Selección? -le preguntó Simon de repente- Becky dice que te hacen una prueba, y que duele mucho.

Ella lo miró. Simon temblaba de pies a cabeza. Se acercó más a él, y le tomó de la mano.

-Mi mamá me habló muy poco sobre eso, en realidad -le respondió en un susurro- Pero me aseguró que no dolía.

El niño estaba sorprendido, pero se aferró con fuerza a la mano de Clary. Era extraño, pensó ella, que Simon confiase de esa forma en ella, pero era aún más extraño que Clary confiase en él. Respiró profundo al tiempo que se abría la puerta de la habitación y la profesora McGonagall reaparecía.

-Formen una hilera -indicó. Clary se puso detrás de Simon sin soltar su mano -Síganme.

Salieron al vestíbulo, lo atravesaron, pasaron por unas inmensas puertas dobles y entraron al Gran Comedor.

Por unos instantes Clary se olvidó de los nervios. El Gran Comedor era el lugar más grande y espléndido en el que ella hubiera puesto los pies jamás. Miles y miles de velas flotaban por encima de cuatro largas mesas de caballete, en las que el resto de colegio estaba ya sentado. En las mesas habían platos, cubiertos y copas de oro. Al fondo, en una tarima, había otra mesa, donde se sentaban los profesores. La profesora McGonagall los condujo entre dos mesas hacia la de los profesores, y allí les hizo detenerse y formar una fila, de frente a los alumnos. Simon soltó la mano de clary, pero se quedó a su lado, los dorsos de sus manos apenas tocándose. Clary deseó que su cabello no llanmara tanto la atención. Para no ver al resto del colegio, levantó la vista, hacia el techo... o dónde debería estarlo. Sólo podía ver terciopelo negro salpicado de estrellas. Oyó cómo la misma niña de antes le susurraba a otra: "Es un hechizo para que el techo refleje la apariencia del cielo afuera, lo leí en Historia de Hogwarts"

Era difícil creer eso. Clary no podía evitar sentir que el Gran Comedor se abría directo a la noche.

Clary volvió a mirar hacia el frente, mientras la profesora McGonagall ponía un taburete de cuatro patas frente a los de primer año. Encima del taburete puso el sombrero más viejo, remendado y feo que Clary hubiera visto alguna vez. Flexionó los dedos, un gesto que hacía de forma inconsciente cuando quería dibujar algo.

Todo el comedor se quedó en silencio, mirando el sombrero. Antes de que Clary pudiera explicarse aquello, el sombrero se movió. Una rasgadura cerca del borde se abrió, como una boca, y el sombrero empezó a cantar:

_Hace tal vez mil años_

_que me cortaron, ahormaron y cosieron. _

_Había entonces cuatro magos de fama _

_de los que la memoria los nombres guarda:_

_El valeroso Gryffindor venía del páramo; _

_el bello Ravenclaw, de la cañada; _

_del ancho valle procedía Hufflepuff el suave, _

_y el astuto Slytherin, de los pantanos._

_Compartían un deseo, una esperanza, un sueño:_

_idearon de común acuerdo un atrevido plan _

_para educar jóvenes brujos._

_Así nació Hogwarts, este colegio._

_Luego, cada uno de aquellos fundadores _

_fundó una casa diferente_

_para los diferentes caracteres _

_de su alumnado._

_Para Gryffindor _

_el valor era lo mejor; _

_para Ravenclaw, _

_la inteligencia._

_Para Hufflepuff el mayor mérito de todos _

_era romperse los codos._

_El ambicioso Slytherin _

_ambicionaba alumnos ambiciosos._

_Estando aún con vida _

_se repartieron a cuantos venían,_

_pero ¿cómo seguir escogiendo_

_cuando estuvieran muertos y en el hoyo?_

_Fue Gryffindor el que halló el modo:_

_me levantó de su cabeza, _

_y los cuatro en mí metieron algo de su sesera _

_para que pudiera elegiros a la primera._

_Ahora ponme sobre las orejas._

_No me equivoco nunca:_

_echaré un vistazo a tu mente _

¡y te diré de qué casa eres!

El comedor entero aplaudió. El sombrero se inclinó hacia las cuatro mesas, y se quedó inmovil de nuevo. A su lado, Simon soltó el aliento.

-¡Sólo hay que probarse el sombrero! -le dijo a Clary entre dientes- Voy a matar a Becky.

Clary sonrió, aunque su sonrisa perdió fuerza por sus nervios. El sombrero, en su opinión, pedía demasiado. Clary no se sentía valente, o inteligente, o astuta, o lo que sea. En realidad se sentía enferma.

-Cuando oigan su nombre, se adelantarán, se sentarán en el taburete y les pondré el sombrero -dijo la profesora McGonagall, al tiempo que abría un rollo de pergamino.

-¡Blackthorn, Julian!

Un niño de cabello castaño, ojos azules y que temblaba como una hoja salió de la fila y se sentó en el taburete. La profesora le puso el sombrero. Por unos segundos no sucedió nada.

-¡Gryffindor! -gritó el sombrero

La mesa más alejada de la izquierda aplaudió con fuerza. El chico, aún pálido, salió de debajo del sombrero y corrió a reunirse con ellos.

-¡Carstairs, Emma!

Una niña de aspecto feroz, rubia y de centelleantes ojos azul claro, corrió hasta el taburete sin dejar de mirar la mesa de Gryffindor. La profesora le puso el sombrero, después de que ella se negara a sentarse en le taburete. Pasaron unos inquietantes segundos hasta que el sombrero tomó la decisión.

-¡Gryffindor!

La niña apenas sí dejó que le quitaran el sombrero. Corrió hasta donde estaba el primer niño, y se sentó a su lado.

Clary pensó que era lindo ver tal amistad. Ella nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacer amigos de esa forma.

-¡Gray, Theresa! -llamó la profesora McGonagall. Una de las niñas que les había acompañado ene le bote, de cabello castaño y grandes ojos grises, que avanzó tambaleándose. La niña se veía tan nerviosa que Clary tuvo que contnerse para no salir a sostenerla. Lo peor para la pelirroja fue cuando el sombrero no gritó de inmediato. La niña estuvo sentada por más de un minuto.

-¡Ravenclaw!

La niña corrió hacia la mesa en la que aplaudían. Clary la miró tomar asiento junto a Charlotte Fairchild.

-¡Kingsmill, Andrew!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Lewis Simon!

Simon se separó de ella, pálido y asustado. La miró, y Clary quiso ir con él, pero algo le dijo que no podía hacerlo. El niño caminó lentamente hasta el taburete, se sentó y cerró los ojos con fuerza. El sombrero cayó sobre su cabeza.

-¡Gryffindor!

El niño se levantó, en apariencia aturdido. La profesora le quitó el sombrero, y él volteó a mirarla. Por unos segundos, parecía que eran tan amigos como la nuña rubia y el niño castaño. Después Simon corrió hacia la mesa de su nueva casa.

-¡Lightwood, Isabelle!

Isabelle salió de la fila con aire majestuoso, dedicándole una mirada de superioridad al resto de los de primer año. Clary quiso que se tropezara.

-¡Gryffindor!

La pelinegra avanzó con pasos rápidos y decididos hacia la mesa. Una vez allí, Clary la vio entablar conversación con Simon, a pesar de que casi le había ignorado por completo en el tren.

-¡Montclaire, Charles!

-¡Slytherin!

-¡Morgentern, Clarissa!

Muchos de cuantos estaban en el comedor se giraron para verla mejor. Clary respiró profundo y corrió a sentarse en el taburete. Cuando la profesora McGonagall le puso el sombrero, este le tapó los ojos. Lo último que vio fue como Jace Y Will Herondale se ponían de pie para observar.

-Valiente -dijo la voz del sombrero-. Decidida. Inteligente. Amable. Una decisión difícil, como tu hermano. Pero veo que tú no eres como él. No, tú no encajarías en Slytherin, al menos no tanto como lo harías en... ¡Gryffindor!

Sintió como le quitaban el sombrero. Se puso en pie. Para su sorpresa, sus piernas sí la aguantaron, y se encontró caminando, con una sonrisa, a Simon. Él la miró, feliz.

-Estamos en la misma casa -le dijo él, abrazándola. Hasta hace ocho horas, Clary no había recibido muchas muestras de afecto. Estar con Simon era como ser una niña normal.

-¡Penhallow, Aline!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Roberts, Maia!

La otra de las niñas que hizo el viaje en bote con ellos salió de la fila y se puso el sombrero.

-¡Gryffindor!

Ella corrió hacia ellos dos. Se detuvo frente a Simon, nerviosa.

-Soy Simon -dijo el niño- Ella es Clary.

-Yo soy Maia -les sonrió y se sentó a lado de Clary.

-¡Rosales, Cristina!

-¡Hufflepuff!

-¡Starkweather, Adele!

La última de las niñas, que se parecía mucho a Theresa, se sentó. Su carita estaba blanca, y se veía frágil, como si cualquier cosa fuera a derrumbarla.

-¡Ravenclaw!

La profesora McGonagall enrolló el pergamino, cogió el sombrero y el taburete y se los llevó. Un anciano de la mesa de los profesores se elvantó, y Clary le reconoció: Albus Dumbledore, el director de Hogwarts.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts -dijo con voz profunda y amable- Ahora, ¡sírvanse del banquete, y disfruten!


	6. 3,5: Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern

Bueno, aquí está el extra de la semana, el que dije que subiría después de cada capi. En fin, que les guste, y gracias a la persona que me sugirió que haga este tema.

* * *

Jonathan no podía dejar de observar a su hermana. Su sangre corría mezclada con rabia y decepción en sus venas. _Una Gryffindor._ Él tenía la idea de que su hermana era como él, pero, si ella era de los leones, y él de las serpientes, ¿qué tanto podían parecerse? Recordó los primeros años, en los que le preguntaba a Valentine por su madre y su hermana. Su padre siempre le decía que Jocelyn no había querido quedarse con él, que no le quería como una madre debe hacerlo. Jonathan al principio había culpado a su hermana, pero de cierto modo lo prefería así. Lo único que lamentaba era que Clary no estuviera con él.

Eran hermanos, y no se parecían en nada. Jonathan se preguntaba si no serían más parecidos si los hubiesen criado juntos. Nunca había estado con nadie, siempre solo en la mansión Morgenstern, aprendiendo lenguas antiguas, estudiando conjuros que se habían dejado de usar hacia cientos de años. Su padre insistía en que todo aquello era importante, y él siempre hacía lo que su padre mandaba.

Cada noche, él pensaba en la niña que sólo veía una vez al año, y con la que nunca habían hablado. Debió haber sabido que esa niña no merecía ser llamada su hermana. Era igual a Jocelyn, y ahora lo había demostrado, yendo a la misma casa que su progenitora. No merecía llamarse Morgenstern.

Ahora entendía por qué su padre había intentado que no fuera a Hogwarts. Hubiera sido lo mejor para todos. Ella estaba allí, sentada junto al sangre mestiza, y, por si fuera poco, junto a una sangre sucia. Ella, que provenía del más alto linaje sangre limpia, renunciando a ese estatus. Jonathan también se juntaba con ellos, pero sólo si le reportaba un beneficio: se juntaba con el hermano mayor de la sangre sucia, Daniel Roberts, sólo porque al parecer él mismo odiaba su linaje, y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que sea para compensar haber nacido así, a tal grado, que había ido a Slytherin. A él le traía sin cuidado, pero se veía como alguien dispuesto a hacer lo que sea, así que le había aceptado. Nada como lo que hacía su hermana, que congeniaba con ellos como si estuviese bien.

La odió. Y, en secreto, la quiso junto a él.

* * *

Wey, me quedó más dramático de lo que pensaba. En fin, ahí va. ¿Me merezco un review? O al menos dejen galletas.


End file.
